Fight
by weirdpurplebookworm
Summary: Summer knows she's in love with the handsome Black Ranger. But there are a few obstacles in them being together, namely the ranger in question himself. Will she ever be able to convince the guy to accept her love?


FIGHT

Summer Landsdown tossed and turned in her bed. The Yellow Ranger didn't seem to be able to sleep no matter how much she tried. She looked up at the clock on her dressing table. 3.07 am. Groaning, she dropped her head back onto her pillow, tryin to burrow herself further into the sheets. But it didn't work. She couldn't get to sleep, no matter what she tried. Sighing she went into the bathroom. Maybe a hot shower could do the trick.

The hot water felt deliciously good against her sore limbs. She let it run over her body, soothing her aching muscles as her mind pondered over what had happened today. With Dillon.

The Venjix Virus in his body had taken over him for a few minutes before he'd managed to gain control of himself. It had been only a minute or two, but in those few moments in time, she had lost him. It scared her, shaking her to her very core. Rude and arrogant though he may be, he was nothing if not strong. And to see _him_, of all people, struggling for control, well it was something she didn't want to think about. Especially not when it seemed that she was falling for him.

Yep. You heard me right. Summer Landsdown, the multi-millionare's daughter who had always been given what she wanted her whole life was falling in love with a mysterious bad, brooding boy who seemed to have no past.

Letting out a quiet sigh, she shampooed her silky blonde her, wondering why these things always happened to her. If something happened to Dillon…she didn't know where she'd be. Of course, she knew that Scott, Flynn, Ziggy, Colonel Truman and maybe even Doc.K would be there to help her move on, but still… a life without Dillon was not something she was going to let happen. _Not by a long shot_, she thought turning off the shower.

Unconciously shivering, she wrapped the towel around herself. Quickly getting dressed, she found that she was wide awake. The hot shower had only served to make her feel even more awake than before.

Deciding she'd get herself something to drink, she went down into the kitchen. Just as she was pouring herself some hot chocolate, she heard the sound of an engine being revved. She went to check it out and found the epitome of her thoughts standing next to his car, ready and set to go.

"Dillon?" she called and he turned around to face her. His sandy hair was messy and his soft brown eyes were tired.

"Summer. What are you doing here at this time of night?" he asked.

"I could ask you the same thing," she replied, pretty sure she knew what was going on.

"I couldn't sleep," he mumbled, turning away, not meeting her eyes.

"So you decided to go for a ride?" she asked, narrowing her eyes. He refused to reply.

"You're running away aren't you?" Dillon still did not say anything. his face was turned so she could read his expression and bangs covered his eyes.

"I'm right, aren't I? you're running away!" she accused. He just kept his face turned away, not saying anything. because there _was_ nothing he could say.

"So that's it?" she asked him incrediculosly. "The Great Black Ranger is just going to run away like that? Funny, you didn't seem like the kind of guy to run from his troubles." She let out a humorless laugh.

"Then what do you want me to do?!" he finally exploded. "Watch myself destroying the only family I've ever known?"

Summer was shocked. She hadn't known that he considered them his family. Teamates, yes. Friends, maybe. Certainly not family. It made her feel fuzzy inside.

"Dillon, you don't have to do this," she told him softly. "You don't have to run." She gently placed a hand on his shoulder. He was quiet for a few heartbeats.

"No." he said suddenly. "I have to go. I can't risk hurting you guys." With that he turned to go. But a gentle, although firm grip on his arm stopped him.

"I'm not letting you run," Summer told him determinedly.

"Dammit Summer! Why are you doing this?" he cried. She looked straight into his eyes, soft blue clashing wonderously with deep brown.

"Because you're my friend. Because I care about you," she replied softly.

"No," he said. "I can't risk hurting my friends, hurting _you_. Not now. Not when I…" he trailed off abruptly.

"Not when you what?" she pressed. He didn't answer.

"For Heaven's Sake Dillon!" she cried in frustration. "How the hell am I supposed to help you if you won't even let me in?"

"I don't need help," he said stiffly. "I just need to leave."

"No," she said forcefully, pulling him around so he had no choice but to face her. "Tell me."

Sighing, he ran his hand through his hair. His face suddenly looked tired.

"Let me go Summer," he begged softly. "Please."

Summer shook her head firmly. "Never," she told in a gentle but firm voice.

"God-dammit Summer!" he cried out suddenly. "I have to leave. I can't just sit back and watch the destruction of someone I love!"

In her shock, Summer let go of his arm. "What?" her voice came out a whisper. But, before she could say anything, a pair of soft lips descended upon hers, hard. It took her a few seconds before she realised that Dillon was kissing her. Once she did, she wrapped her arms around his nape, burying her hands in his unruly locks. His own arms wrapped tightly around her waist, holding him close to her. And then, as suddenly as it had started, the kiss ended.

"Dillon?" she said softly. He turned his back to her. "What…what was that?"

"I'm sorry, Summer," his voice was soft, fragile and shattered Summer's heart. "But I don't know when I'm going to turn evil again. I'm not going risk losing you."

"But you're not evil Dillon. I _know_ that!" she cried out, the tears finally beginning to leak out.

"I'm sorry. But I have to go. I just…wanted you to know…I love you."

He pressed his lips to hers gently but before she could respond, he bounded into his car and was gone within seconds, leaving her behind. Summer pressed her hand to her lips, where the tingling sensation of the kiss was still present. She collapsed on the cold, hard floor and for the first time she could remember since becoming a Ranger, she let the tears consume her. She hadn't even gotten to tell him that she loved him too.

Dillon sped through the empty roads, pushing his car to the maximum. He _had_ to get away. He just had to. Even as he had kissed Summer, he had felt the evil in him trying to take over, wanting to take advantage of the situation. And with his enhanced strength, he knew Summer would not have been able to stop him. It _sickened_ him. It sickened him that his alter personna could hurt the one person who mattered most, the one person he truly…loved.

_It was a sudden realisation_, he mused. For a few minutes when he'd been consumed with evil, he'd wanted nothing but to hurt, to annihalate, to just destroy. And he had come dangerously close to losing her. To himself. And he was _not_ going to take that risk again.

Dillon's hand clutched the wheel, gripping so hard that his knuckles turned white. A sudden pain shot through his head and he nearly lost control of the car, crashing with a loud sickening crunch into the nearby tree. Clutching his head, he moaned in pain. Great. Just great. His alter personna had really bad timing. But _he_ was not going to go down without a fight either.

But it was hopeless. The evil was just too strong to beat, too powerful. The virus attacked his system and he was doing his best to get away from Corinth city. Far away from his friends. Away from…Summer.

Groaning in pain, he stumbled out of his car and struggled out into the road. There was not a living being in sight, for which he was thankful, not wanting to take the guilt of hurting an innocent.

He stumbled blindly through the dark, his head throbbing with every step he took. He was breathing heavily with the effort of trying to walk and squish the darkness in him at the same time. He made it to near the city shields, when he collapsed, tired and spent.

Within seconds, he was up again. only this time, his face was invisible, bangs covering his eyes. If anyone had seen them though, they would not have recognised them as Dillon's rich brown and would have run away as fast as they could. An evil smirk on his face, he made his way back into the city. He had some pesky rangers to destroy.

Particularly, a gorgeous Yellow One.

Warmth. That was the first thing that Summer felt as she came to. It was a delicious warmth that soothed her tired body and gave her a feeling of security. And then there was the scent. Dillon's scent.

After Dillon had left, she had crumpled to the floor, finally letting herself be consumed by tears. How long he had lain there, she had no idea, but presently, she began to run out of them. A calm, eerie quiet descended upon her, where she mourned in silence. Sitting up, she had felt the sudden, inexplicable need for Dillon that could not be satisfied. So she did the next best thing. She spent the night in his room.

His scent surrounded her. It was everywhere, his blankets, pillows and even the bathroom. She pulled the covers, where the scent was the strongest, hugging them to her chest. It provided a semblance of comfort to her and if she closed her eyes and concentrated real hard, she could almost see Dillon right next to her.

Letting out a tired sigh, she burrowed further into the sheets. She didn't want to wake up. because if she did, then she'd have to face the fact that Dillon was no longer with them. It was something she preferred not doing. But her mind kept replaying the events of last night over and over again. Dillon's form, the way he'd held and kissed her, his goodbye and his taking off. But most of all, the thing that plagued her was his eyes. His soft brown eyes that were usually guarded, but arrogant. They had been tortured last night. It was as though he'd given up and there was nothing she could do about it. She shivered at the thought.

"Summer!" Ziggy's voice aroused her from her half-sleepy state as he barged in.

"Dillon! Summer's…"

"Right here," finished Scott, coming behind him, a knowing smirk on his face. "Couldn't resist, eh Summer?"

Summer didn't reply. She wished they would go away and leave her alone. She was in no mood for their banter.

"Oh, leave the poor lass alone," came Flynn's voice from behind Scott. The two turned to see him standing there, a matching grin on his face.

"If Summer's here, then where's Dillon?" asked Ziggy.

Summer turned away, hiding her face as tears began to fill her eyes once again. she didn't want to have to be the one to tell them that Dillon was gone.

"You ok, Summer?" asked Scott, noticing her silence. She let out a small nod but kept her face turned away.

"So where's Dillon?" asked Ziggy.

"He…he's gon…he's gone," Summer choked out. Their eyes grew big.

"What do you mean he's gone?" asked Scott.

"Exactly that. He… he left…last night."

"Wait just a sec. I think Doc K needs to hear this as well," said Scott firmly. "So do Dad and Corporal Hicks." He turned to Flynn.

"Could you get them to assemble in the Garage?"

"Sure thing, Cap'n." Flynn left to call them.

"Common, Summer," Scott said in a gentle voice. "Let's hear the full story."

_This is fun_, thought Dillon as he watched some of the citizens scramble in fear from his blasts. He had gone straight

To the middle of the City Plaza and blasted at the place randomly. It was exhilarating to know the amount of power

he held in his hands.

"Come on out, Rangers," he called out. "Come out, come out wherever you are!"

He knew that they would not take long to come to protect the citizens. He was not disappointed.

"That's enough, Dillon!" came an all too familiar voice. Scott and his team had arrived to take him back. Or so they thought. With a smirk, he turned to face them.

"So he just took off?" asked Flynn incrediculously, staring at Summer. She nodded, her eyes downcast as she replayed Dillon's departure once again in her mind. She'd just finished telling them what had happened last night, omitting the parts where they'd kissed. She was not ready to share those parts quite yet. They belonged to her and Dillon alone.

"I don't believe him!" exclaimed Scott. "That's so unlike him."

"No," spoke up Ziggy, who'd been strangely quiet the whole time. "It's just like him. I mean, I know he seems all cold and aloof, but beneath all that arrogance, he really does care. This just proves it."

"Whatever be the case, if Ranger Series Black is not found and captured soon, we will have a big problem on our hands," said Doc. K.

"His name is Dillon!" snapped Summer. Getting up, she walked away, running straight back to Dillon's room. It was the one place where she felt safe.

"Summer!" called Flynn. She ignored him and he exchanged a worried glance with Scott.

"I'll talk to her," spoke up Colonel Truman. "I think I know what's wrong with her."

"Alright Dad," sighed Scott.

"Dillon," sighed Summer. "You idiot."

"Summer?" came a gentle voice as someone placed their hand softly on her shoulder. Not caring who it was, she buried her face into their chest and wept. She wept for Dillon's condition. She wept for his tortured mind state. She wept that he had to go the extent of leaving his friends and only family behind. But most of all, she wept for the relationship they could have had, if only he'd allowed her to help him.

Colonel Truman gently rubbed soothing circles on her back. he did not like seeing her in such pain. In the few months he'd known her, she had not only become his son's best friend, but had also taken the place of the daughter he'd never had. He trusted her. But he knew that there was nothing he could do for her now, save give her the comfort she sought. While he hated that Dillon had been the cause of such pain to her, he also could not fault the guy for what he had done. He knew that he would've probably done the same thing if he had been in that position. He'd rather leave his son behind if it meant he could protect him.

Summer's sobs slowly began to quiet down to soft hiccups. She looked up to see the colonel's gentle, understanding smile.

"Co…colonel Truman," she hiccuped.

"Feel better?" he asked her softly. She nodded slowly.

"You really love this boy, don't you?" she looked at him, surprise clearly written all over her face.

"How…how did you-"

"Know?" he asked, a benevolent smile on his face as she nodded.

"I'm over 50 years old. I can identify love when I see it," he told her. "I've been in love myself you know."

She offered him a small smile.

"Summer, I need you to tell me the truth. What really happened last night?" he pressed her.

"Colonel, I told you-" she started.

"I want the full story, Summer," he interrupted firmly. "I understand if it's personal, but this is important. We maybe able to help Ranger Black…Dillon."

Sighing, she stared at the walls, lost in memory of Dillon's confession and the kiss they had shared.

"He kissed me," she confessed softly. "He said…he said that he loves me." She hung her head in sadness, the tears filling her eyes once more.

The colonel looked at her, his heart aching that he could do no more than this for her. He gently wrapped an arm around her shoulder and she leaned into him for support.

"It's okay, Summer. We'll find him and bring him back to you."

"Promise?" she sniffled. He nodded.

"I promise. I'll personally kick his ass for hurting my girl," he said, eyes twinkling. She let out a watery chuckle.

"Let's get back to the others," he said. She held him back for a minute.

"Colonel, please don't tell the others," she begged softly. "I'm not ready for them to know yet."

He smiled warmly at her. "Of course, Summer."

"What's going on, Doc?" asked Colonel Truman as he entered the room with Summer in tow. Her tears had all but dried up. the only trace that she had been crying were her eyes. The normally soft blue was now a blotchy red.

Dr. K hesitated, not knowing whether she should tell them or not. She cast an uneasy glance at Summer and looked back at Colonel Truman, just as understanding splashed cross his features.

Summer caught the look between them. She didn't need to know what that look had meant. She knew what it had to be.

"It's Dillon, isn't it?" she spoke up, her eyes sad and far off. The doctor nodded hesitantly, wondering just what it was about the brooding Black ranger that made Summer react in such a manner.

"Ranger…Series Black… has been found attacking the citizens at the City Plaza."

Summer eyes flashed. "It has to be the Venjix hardware. I _know_ Dillon wouldn't do something like that on his own. I just know it." Her voice was firm and Doc.K nodded.

"The other rangers are going to try and bring him back."

"I'm going too," Summer said firmly. The doctor shook her head.

"Maybe not. In light of your mental status since last night, maybe it would be best that you do not join the battle."

Summer glared at her. "I _have_ to go. I maybe able to do something for Dillon."

"But…" the doctor started.

"Summer's right. I think she maybe the only one capable of reaching out to Ranger Black. She should go."

Summer shot the colonel a grateful look and he smiled back at her.

The doctor sighed.

"Alright then. If that is what you wish."

"Thank you, doc," said Summer, already moving out to get her bike.

"I'm coming Dillon. You're not getting away from me that easily."

"Tut tut. And her I thought you Rangers would stop at nothing to get your friend back." dillon smirked at the male rangers as they lay on the floor, squirming and wincing.

"I'm going to enjoy killing you all. And then I'll take down your little Yellow Ranger. But maybe I should have some fun with her first."

"You stay away from Summer!" cried Scott as he tried to get up in vain. Pain racked through his body, making it difficult to think.

"What are you gonna do about it?" asked the Dillon, powering down. His normally soft, deep brown eyes were now a dark, jet black and pure evil swam through his irises. An evil smirk marred his handsome features, making him look menacing.

"Dillon, please," Ziggy begged as he stood up painfully. It didn't matter that he was in excruciating pain or that he was the weakest member of the team. He just knew that he had to stop his best friend before he ended up doing that he was going to regret for the rest of his life. Like hurt Summer.

"Please, Dillon. I know you won't hurt Summer. Don't do this. This is not who you are Dillon. Try and remember us, please." Ziggy's legs wobbled and he nearly fell to the ground.

"The Dillon I know is not capable of hurting his friends, of hurting Summer. The Dillon I know is my best friend. Remember Dillon. Please, you have to!"

"Nice speech," said Dillon coldly. "But the Dillon you know is gone. And he's not coming back!" with that he blasted Ziggy to the ground where he lay writhing in pain.

"I promise I'll bring him back to us," came a soft voice from behind them. Dillon turned to see the yellow ranger standing there, dressed in her motorcycle gear, a sad but determined expression on her face.

"Come join the party, Ranger Yellow. Or should I say…Summer," Dillon's face twisted into a unnatural sneer.

Summer stood there, her heart breaking as she caught sight of the evil swimming in Dillon's once soft eyes. How she loved those eyes! She had fallen for him the moment she looked into them. The soft brown that usually twinkled at her and her alone, was now an evil black that mocked at her and her faith in her love.

"Aw, what happened? Does the little Ranger want her little lover boy back?" Dillon sneered at her. Summer looked at him, square in the eye.

"Yes, I want Dillon back. and I promise you, I'm going back to the Garage only when I have him with me." Summer's voice was steely as she got into a fighting stance.

"Let Dillon go or I'm going to make you pay!" she cried.

"Oh, I'm so scared!" he mocked her, also getting ready to attack.

Summer's heart beat fast as she prepared herself to meet the man she loved in battle. She knew she was probably going to lose, especially with Dillon's enhanced robotic strength, but she had to try. For the team. For Dillon. She wasn't going down without a fight.

"_I love you, Dillon,_" she whispered softly, knowing he wouldn't be able to hear her, but desperately hoping that the breeze would somehow convey her feelings to him. _"I'm sorry."_

But, before the nasty show could start, Dillon fell to the ground clutching his head, writhing in pain.

"Dillon!" she cried, running to him.

"Summer, no! it could be a trap!" shouted Scott. But Summer ignored him, instead runnin towards the man she loved.

"Dillon!" .He was wincing, turning his head which way and that, trying to clear it.

"Sum…summer," he gasped out. "Ahh!"

Summer knelt down, gently pulling his head to her lap. He writhed, a tortured and pained expression on his face as he battled the virus, keeping it from his mind.

"Ge…get away…from me," he choked out, trying to move out of her grasp. But she held on firmly, not letting him go.

"No. not now that I finally have you back," she said to him softly, her blue eyes tender. She gently stroked his sweat-matted hair as he looked at her, wonder crossing his features.

"Summer, I…ahh!"

"Dillon!" he stopped writhing in her lap, becoming still. "Dillon?"

Suddenly, his hand was clutching at her throat, cutting off her oxygen supply. her vision began to darken and Dillon's evil smirk began to spin.

"Summer!" came her fellow Rangers' shout behind her as they tried to get to her before Dillon hurt her too badly.

"Di…Dillon," she choked out, knowing her end was nearing. But she had to tell him. She had to tell him that she loved him too.

"I…I love…you," she whispered. the next thing she remembered was Dillon on the floor, once again writhing in pain as he desperately tried to keep the virus at bay.

Summer gazed at him as he squirmed on the floor. Her heart wrenched at the sight of his tortured expression. His eyes were a soft brown once again, only this time they were anguished and pleaded with her to end his suffering once and for all. And suddenly, she knew what she had to do. She knew how to help im.

Gulping in the precious oxygen, she crawled over to him, moving inch by inch. Her hand found his and she grasped it, pulling up herself into a sitting position. She brought Dillon's head into her lap once again and bent down so she could look into his eyes.

"I love you, Dillon," she whispered. his eyes widened, and Summer saw that despite the pain, there was love shining through those brown depths as well. She gently pressed her lips to his in a soft kiss, running her hand through his soft hair, letting herself go. He kissed her back desperately, holding onto her for dear life, as she give him the strength to fight.

The other rangers looked at one another, stupid grins on their faces. They were pretty sure they'd gotten Dillon back. no guy could say to no to a girl when she had them pinned like _that_.

"Summer," Dillon choked out as the two broke apart. She looked at him, her eyes so full of love and trust that it tore at his heart. "I…I'm sorry…I…-" Summer shook her head.

"You don't need to say anything," she told him softly. He looked away.

"I need to go," he said, trying to pull away halfheartedly. "The Virus-"

"Is a threat only if allow it to be!" she interrupted forcefully. "You don't have to leave Dillon. Let us help. Let me help you," she pressed a soft kiss to his eyelid and wrapped her arms around his muscled torso tightly, afraid he would leave her again.

"Summer…I…I love you," he choked out. He crashed his lips to hers, holding her to him so tightly, that it almost hurt. But she didn't mind. She was holding him just as tightly, as she kissed back. the kisses they had shared before had been sad, filled with anguish. This one was a kiss of relief, a promise of a better future ahead with just the two of them. They were together and that was all that mattered.

"Yo, guys! Break it up!" cried Scott as he, Flynn and Ziggy limped over to where the two were. They broke apart, flushing.

Dillon walked over to where his friends were and hung his head in shame.

"Guys, I…I'm sorry. I…hurt you…and I-"

Chill out, dude," interrupted Flynn, grinning. "It's fine."

"Yeah, man," said Scott. "We understand. Of course, if you hurt Summer…" he left the threat hanging.

Dillon looked back to where she was standing with a growing smile on her face, before turning back to Scott.

"I won't. she's my life," he said softly. Scott nodded, a knowing grin on his face.

"Good to have you back, man," said Ziggy. Dillon grinned at him. "Best friend huh?"

"Uhh…well…I" Ziggy stammered. But before he could say anything else, Dillon had grasped him in a manly hug.

"Thanks…best friend." Ziggy's eyes grew wide as he pulled back, grinning.

"Let's get back to the Garage," said Flynn. Nodding, the others got into their respective vehicles, Dillon sitting a little unsurely with Scott.

"It'll be okay," whispered Summer as they got out in the Garage. Dillon shot her a grateful look and she took his hand, the two of them walking in together.

"Hey," said Summer as she walked out on to the terrace of the Garage. Dillon was standing there, hands resting on the railing, gazing at the magnificent view of Corinth city.

"Hey," he called back as she walked toward him.

"It's beautiful," she said, looking down at the city.

"That it is," he said softly. The two fell quiet, just enjoying each other's company.

Dillon gazed down at the city he was supposed to be helping to protect. The city he had almost destroyed that day. The city where he'd found Summer. Where he'd found friends. The city where he belonged.

"It'll be okay," Summer spoke up suddenly. "Everything will be just fine."

Dillon looked at her shining face. She looked an angel, the artificial moonlight doing her no justice.

"How do you know?" he asked softly, letting her see the vulnerable side of him.

"I just do." She took hold of his hand and placed it on her cheek, slightly cuddling into it and he couldn't stop the smile spreading on his face. Pulling her close, he buried his face in her hair, wrapping his arms around her tightly. He simply loved her and there was nothing else for it. She pressed a soft kiss to his chest, cuddling into his strong, protective embrace. The two of them were together, and with their friends behind them, no non-living virus was going to defeat them. They would face down the seemingly bleak future. Together.


End file.
